I can do this!
by EverybodyNeedsABitOfLove
Summary: Naomily before and after the LoveBall, Naomi's POV
1. WTF!

„I can do this!"

"What's wrong with you?", my mum asks me, while we're eating breakfast.

I shake my head: "Nothing, just have a bad day, that's all"

"You have a bad day like yesterday", she looks at me lifting her eyebrows.

I nod my head: "Exactly"

"And this has nothing to do with Emily storming out of our house?", I can't see her eyebrows anymore.

I look anywhere but her: "No it hasn't…"

"Naomi, I'm not stupid, you were different, when you were around her or after you were with her, bad or good different, but defiantly different and you're the best example, that I was in love in my life before…", she begins, but I can't let her finish.

I shake my head: "I'm not in love…"

"Oh, hon, you so are and you know this, Naomi", she smiles kindly at me "and I tell you one more thing", she says softly "don't let your fear role your life like your father did, when he found out that you were at your way"

Did she just told me that I am like my father, that never felt the need to get to know me?

"I don't say that you're like him, but you once have to pull out your little finger instead of pushing it or better her away, you understand?", that's so weird normal parents would be happy, if their children don't act on their homosexual crushes but not my mum, defiantly not her.

"You still have one year in college and she is a part of your group, what do you think would happen to your group of friends, huh?"

"I think, that this conversation is extremely weird, I'll go upstairs"

Yes I know I'm stubborn but this was the weirdest conversation I ever had, you understand? I mean, how would you react, if you had a conversation like this with your mum? Yeah I can tell, you would react rebelling, too, I mean I don't need my mum to tell me, who I'm in love with, do I?

So now I'm sitting in my room afraid of going downstairs to my mum, who could talk shit like before again, but sitting here in THE bed Emily left me a while ago, jeez, not to forget the great conversation with Katiekins, not in here, but it's still hunting in my head!

Life sucks, mums suck, what so ever Emily was for me, her breaking up sucks, her twin sister sucks.

I hate this.

I can't be gay, that's so not true, it can't be true. I mean it's true, that I can't stop thinking of her, but that's normal when someone does that to you, isn't it?

God, who do I try to fool? Myself? It doesn't work at all, of course I like, like Emily, not just mum sees that, but Effy (okay, that's not a real argument) and obvious Katie, I don't think, that Ems would have told her, I mean, her twin is the person she mostly is afraid of, or she didn't see it, but someone told her? JJ…? Oh yeah, there is still the JJ thing, she _is_ defiantly gay, but why did she still sleep with him?

It can't be to upset me, because she would have told me, to hurt me…which wouldn't have been her way, mine maybe…god I'm such an ass, why should she want to be with me? That's insane!

Okay she always does things that aren't closely as good as her, thanks Katie!

Oh god, what should I do? I can't call her again, if Katie picks up, I can't never show up at school again, not that there is anything she could destroy but…I'm a mental wrack!

Okay, the only thing she ever really asked me to do, was to go to this stupid Love Ball and why am I so afraid of doing this?

Like I said, there is not much to destroy…okay there would have been something, but I did it pretty good myself: My friendship, relationship, or what so ever you wanna call it, with Emily.

Okay, I already said calling her won't be an option, going to their house, yeah I think Jenna would love that and Katie no question. Just going to the Love Ball and hoping that she will show up, yeah great! Besides I don't have something to wear anyway…

"You should stop talking out loud to yourself, when you're alone, Nai", my mom grins at me from my doorframe.

Guess she is right…like with some other stuff.

That's stupid, why on earth did I show up here? It's not like she'll go here without a date or hope that I'll show up, other wise she would have spoke to me, when I called her in the past. Okay, I can do this, I can go in there and wait for her to show up and than I'll tell her, that she is more to me than just a friend and she will…what if she doesn't tell me that it's okay and that she in fact doesn't want to do anything with me? Or that she is with JJ now? No, no, no this can't be true, she is gay, JJ loves Effy, everybody can see that, Ems and I will work that out…hopefully.

Come on what the hell should happen? Mum gave me a lift to the Love Ball and no I'm just 100 meters away from the entrance.

Oh god, she came! Or I guess so, from being here, I see two redheads on the stairs. Everything will be okay, Naomi, she is here, she'll see, that you do just that what she asked you to, hopefully that's enough, not that I'll stop fighting, if it isn't.

What the fuck?! She AND JJ, how can she do this to me? I mean, they, she, I mean she is gay, she can't do this and how can she look so beautiful at the same time, while she breaks my heart!

Running away is not a possibility now, this sucks. But this won't be just awkward, it'll be hard for me.

Okay, I can do this, I will do this now!

My first Naomily and English fanfic! Please review and be nice :D


	2. She loves me!

Don't know, how long I'm gonna write this, so feedback would be pretty niece ;-)

Okay, we all know what happened at the LoveBall, so it goes on after it ;-)

Chapter 2

Oh, my god, she loves me…still and we are kinda together now, I mean we still have to talk some things through, but I know we can do this.

I guess she already knows this, but I think, she is still happy when I tell her this: "I love you, too"

"I know", I smile slightly, she really is the best thing that could have happened to me, but I still don't get all what's happening or what just happened for the matter, I mean, we kinda came out to half of the college, but I don't care, I really don't care, when I have her at my side to go through all of this because I love her.

"Come on let's go to mine, I think we should talk a bit", I give her hand a squeeze, I'm positive we can go through this together.

She nods slightly: "Yeah maybe you're right"

"You are not freezing, are you? Cause if you are, I'll just call a taxi and…", but I'm stopped by her lips crashing at mine, not that I mind, but I was trying to be thoughtful here, but than again kissing Ems is one of my favourite things to do.

Okay my eyes are a bit longer closed than necessary, but hey, who cares: "That's really sweet of you but it's okay, it is a warm night, so let's hurry up, so we get fast at yours, okay?"

Oh she always was smart.

"Hey Emily, nice to see you here again, she was pretty not to look at, when you weren't around", my mum smiles softly, okay that's a bit embarrassing "Naomi, why are you red like a tomato?"

"Come on let's go upstairs, we don't want to bother mum any longer, okay?", no, I don't wait for an answer, grab Emily's hand and I drag her upstairs.

"You're okay, Nai?", she grins at me arriving upstairs "you seemed a bit, don't know, stiff downstairs"

I kiss her lightly on the lips: "Do I seem stiff, now?"

"Guess I need a bit more time to judge that", oh, I don't have a problem with this, while she begins to kiss me.

I smile into the kiss: "I guess I can live with that"

"Morning Naomi", the first time in my life, that I don't have a problem with being waken up.

I open my eyes: "Morning, but come on let us go back to sleep, after last night, I need sleep", I yawn closing my eyes.

"Cute", even, if my eyes are closed, I can tell that she smiles.

I snuggle closer to her: "You think I'm cute, eh?"

"I guess, as your girlfriend I should think that", I love to hear her heartbeat.

I kiss her neck still not opening my eyes: "Girlfriend? I like the hearing of that", she wraps her arms around my neck tighter than before.

"Yes…me too"

I hate getting up, even more when I shared the bed with Ems…oh I like that sentence, without the getting up…

But having breakfast with her, after my mum left, is good, too. Especially if she has this little milk beard from her cornflakes, after I leaned in and kissed it away, she raises an eyebrow.

"Because of what was that?", she smirks at me.

Softly I kiss her nose, just because I can do it and it makes her smile: "Milk beard and because I'm a caring girlfriend it was my duty to kiss it away"

"Yeah, and this was the only reason, Nai, I'm sure", I even love her shit eating grins, okay I love everything about her.

I bit my lip and smile: "Okay maybe it wasn't just that…so what do you want us to do today, Ems?"

"I guess, I have to show up at home sometimes", oh, I never thought, that it's true, but when you're together with someone for the first time, you really forget everything around you "not that I want that"

I love when she pouts, when her lips begin to tremble, even if I'll never be able to say "no" to her again: "It's okay, let's get you home than?"

"Did I say something about, now, did I? I would say, we finish breakfast and go than back to bed, mhh, darling?", I love her! Why did it take me so long to get this, eh? I mean listen and look at her, she is perfect!

"Good luck, Ems and you really don't want me to come with you?", I hate this dejavú feeling standing before the Fitch house again.

My very own redhead shakes her head: "No, I'll have to go there inside anytime, so…"

"But I could help you with the first time, babe", I raise an eyebrow.

She squeezes my hand: "I love you, but I guess, that it won't help, if we appear together in their, don't you think?"

"What ever you want, call me, when you're okay", I kiss her on the nose, oh god what did I say: "I mean of course you can call me, when you're not okay, too, but I mean, I hope, that…", she ends my embarrassing babbling with a kiss, even if I love her kisses, especially this passionate ones, but I don't think, it's smart to do this in front of the Fitch house: "Emsy, I don't think, we should do it, like in front of your family"

"But I like kissing you", she grins at me, half pouting "I call you, when this is over, baby"

"I'm still alive, Nai", I smile at her message, after I tried to reach her for hours, but hello I have my reasons, I mean, there could something bad going on "my cell phone was just in my bag, don't worry"

Okay, maybe I'm overacting a bit too much: "So, how did it go, Ems?", is being worried so bad?!

"I'm okay, Naomi, please belief me, alright?", okay, maybe it is a slight problem "Katie and I are still going to the club today, you're coming? Kisses Emily"

Oh, hell yes!

So okay, I never had this problem with a boy, but now, that I'm with a girl, I standing in front my dresser in my underwear and I have no clue what to wear.

"I never thought, I would ever see this ever", ups, didn't hear the door "so you want to go like this?!"

Oh, god, I'll never look like her, she is so perfect: "Hey Ems", I greet her smiling "because of your looks, I'm a bit under pressure, now!"

"I don't care, if you go in your underwear, let's go", she smiles wrapping her arms around my waist putting her chin on my shoulder.

I kiss her over my shoulder: "You wish, you're alright?"

"Guess so", she points at one of my shirts "put this on and your black jeans, okay?"

Is it weird, that she decides on my clothes, after one day, since we're together?!

"Just because you couldn't decide, I don't care, what you wear, babe", she kisses my cheek "but I would like that outfit"

Convinced!

"So when do you have to be back?", I really like walking hand in hand with her through the streets, so maybe I can walk her back home…?

Ems shakes her head: "Don't know, I should be back, when Katie goes home"

"Than it's going to be a long lezzer night! Good for me, thanks you two", oh man, Cook, why is he our friend again?

Emily shakes her head: "We'll watch out, that you're not near us", wow, aggressive Emily is hot "come on Nai, there are Katie and the others", I'm really glad, that JJ isn't there, until I spoke with Emily about it.

"Come on, you know you love the cookie monster, I'm sure you could use a hand or two", he follows us behind "please, you don't want me to beg, do you?"

I shake my head: "No, we won't, so leave it at that"

"Cute", Ems breaths into my ear arriving by the others "hey folks"

Please leave a review!


	3. Katie and JJtalk

Yeah I know I'm a bit late, hope anyone reads this…?!

Chapter 3

"Come on let's dance, Emsy", I tell here coming back from the toilet "did I told you, how good you're looking today?!"

She shakes her head: "You didn't in the last five minutes, I thought you changed your mind"

"Never, so come on, I know you love this song"

'Get the party started', buzzes through the whole club, after Little Boot's 'Meddle' and Lady Gaga's 'Just dance', but I'm glad, that a slow song is beginning to play, I don't know it.

She presses her great body against mine giving my waist a squeeze and I put my head on her shoulder: "I love you", I know I might annoy her, but I can't help saying it, every occasion I can.

"I love you, too, Nai", she smiles into my neck and I love her smile, every time she smiles it.

Oh god, who does this jerk think, who he is? One showing up here and than two spending his time with Ems while I'm at the toilet: "Hi JJ", I clench my jaw saying it, I really hoped not seeing him, till I talked with Emily, but somehow we had no time neither in the morning nor in the yesterday evening.

"Naomi, how're you doing?", he forces a smile.

I step behind Emily and hold her from behind, hell yes, we belong together bustard: "Great, how couldn't I?", I kiss her head.

He swallows, good: "That's great, I'm happy for you two"

"Thanks", Emily and I say in unison.

He looks around: "I guess I'll go and talk to Cook, okay? Have fun", that's right GayJ just leave us alone!

"Cute", Emily leans back into me smirking.

I kiss her cheek: "What?"

"You being jealous", she husks into my ear "yeah, I know you're not, but you behaving like you were"

I sigh: "Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah, we can, I go to the toilet and then we are going, okay?", she turns around looking into my eyes.

"Sure"

"You better treat her well, Campbell", didn't think Katie would ever speak to me again, especially after the LoveBall thing.

But I nod: "I will"

"Good, she deserves to be treated well, especially when she doesn't get it from her parents", what, wait a moment, what?

I thought it didn't go that bad: "What happened?", I gulp.

"Yelling, ignoring, or better mum does it, dad is somehow okay with it, but it hurts her, when mum treats her that way and you know this", she looks at me, but I look away.

Of course I know that, who likes to be treated that way? Especially my Emily…

"I'll keep an eye on you, if you'll break her heart, I'll break you", niece to her Katie, it makes me feel sooo much better "there she comes, I'll go, our parents sent me a message, they went out today, I'll call you, when she should be at home", and there she went.

"Hey missed me?", Emily husks into my ear from behind (how Katie has seen her, I don't know), god alone this voice melts me like butter.

I lean back against her: "How couldn't I? I don't know"

"Good, come on let's go"

"Nai, what's wrong, you've been quite since we left the club?", her voice is thick of worries, my gosh she is perfect, even if all I can think of is, what Katie told me: I mean, her one mother is perhaps more than a prick now than I was, before we got together, it's not fair, she is the kindest person I ever got to know, she of all people should be the last one, that has to go through all of this, I mean no kid in the world should be treated like this!

And still she chooses to be with me, I'm such a lucky bastard!

I bring our clasped hands to my lips and kiss her palms: "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and that I love you", and I really, really do, I always made fun of this couples, that couldn't stop saying it, see how much she changed me? Although I have no clue, how to talk with her about the situation with her family: "So which made you realise that, Nai?"

Maybe truth is no appreciated? Lies won't be, I'm sure of that: "Katie talked to me"

"Oh", her face changes, she looks sad.

I press a kiss to her forehead: "Ems, I love you no matter what and I'll support you no matter what, I will always be there for you and you know my mom loves you as well, if you need a new flat", okay it was bad, but a try to light the mood.

"I know, Naomi", she smiles tiredly at me "so you spoke to Katie, eh?"

I sigh loudly: "Yeah, or better she spoke to me, I didn't talk that much"

"Oh my poor Nai", she laughs softly. I love her laughter, especially if it's that light one, that tells me, she is happy.

Even taking fuckin' walks with her, washes away like a second.

"So the JJ thing", she whispers softly, about after half an hour we came into my room beginning to cuddle.

I sigh stroking the side of her neck: "Yeah, go on, Ems"

"It's just one night in the club, Katie was a bitch again, everyone was focused on everything but me and I was outside of the club…alone, god I was so fucked up at this evening and than JJ came outside of the club and I didn't want to go home, so he brought me to his, and he desperately wanted to be normal, and he thought if he wasn't a virgin anymore he would be normal. He was so nice to me this evening so one thing led to the other, but I told him it was a one thing only and after that he never brought it up, not at the camping trip, not at…"

"Wait hold on", I did let her speak till now, the camping trip?! "you slept with him even BEFORE the camping trip?!"

She looks up into my eyes really confused: "Yes of course, when did you think?"

"I don't know, just Katie told the story like it was after…ehm, you were the last time here before the LoveBall"

"Oh…okay, so I did not and I would never do that, you know?", gosh, confused Emsy is cuteness itself!

I kiss her lovely little button nose: "Good and yes I know", hopefully knows JJ this, too, otherwise he has a huge problem!

Feedback is very appreciated!


	4. Bustard!

So, guys I know, I'm a bit late, but I hope you still wanna read it, feedback and ideas are very welcome ;-p

Chapter 4

"Come on babe, let's get you home", I kiss Emily awake being called from Katie. Her parents will be at home in 30 minutes and I guess it wouldn't be a good idea, if she would be here than.

She turns in my arms snuggling into my side: "No, I'm just fine here", god her husky voice, that she has waking up, does things to my body, it should be forbidden.

"Emsy, Katie called me, we have only 25 minutes left to get you home and we need 10 minutes to get you home", I draw circles on her back.

She opens her eyes and her beautiful chocolate brown, sleepy eyes look back at me: "We?", she raises an eyebrow. Cute!

"You don't think, I'll let you go home alone, when you are this sleepy, huh?", I kiss her nose getting up out of bed "come on stand up, I thought, I always wasn't easy to handle after I woke up" Although I wouldn't want to be somewhere else, if I could.

She throws her head back but finally she stands up: "You _are_ a handful in the morning and I'm one, if you wake me up in the middle in the night, got that?"

***

"You're sure, I shouldn't walk you home", she grins at me.

I roll my eyes kissing her nose: "You are not funny, Ems, so I'm going before your parents come home, okay? I'll see you tomorrow…or better today", I smile looking at my watch, it's 5 o'clock in the morning.

She nods: "Sure, I love you, sleep well"

"You, too, call me when you are awake", I kiss her nose and wait, till she is inside the house and waves me goodbye from her window.

***

I close the door as quietly as I can, the last thing I should do now, is waking my mum up. Not that she has a problem with it, but I don't want to deal with the "why are you home so late" speech or the "where is Emily, should I be worried" smirking.

Okay, it could be way more difficult than it is now, but I just want to go to bed.

"Shit", I whisper, while the ring tone that signals me that Emily calls goes off, that to my plan to not wake my mum up.

"_Can't sleep without you holding me, hope you have more luck, love you, Em"_

"Naomi, did you just came home?", she calls out from the kitchen. Why is _she_ up so early?

"Hey mom, yeah, I just walked Ems ho…", I open the door "what the fuck, mum?!"

I mean I saw a lot of things since my childhood, but I don't need to see my mum and my teacher doing _it_ (again) and in our kitchen!

"So everything okay with you and Emily?", why it the world does my mum not have a problem with doing this in front of me, not the smallest sign of a blush…which is quite the opposite of Kieran. I don't know, it's kinda funny.

I nod: "Yeah, everything is great, I'll go to bed"

"Okay honey, sleep well"

Yeah, that sleep will be awkward, after seeing you with my teacher thanks mum!

***

"Naomi, there is someone downstairs for you!", god, Ems should know that I'm pretty useless at 12 in the morning at a Sunday morning!

I don't even bother to open my eyes: "Tell Ems she can come up", I yell back.

"It isn't Emily, honey, it's someone called JJ"

What the hell does JJ want here?!…Apart from seeing Emily maybe, but even he isn't that stupid to show up here than: "I'm coming mum", no way he'll ever take a step in this room!

"I'll just leave you two alone than, sweetheart", my mum winks at me and leaves the kitchen. Guess she is happy that a friend shows up, don't know, if I told her about the JJ thing, it always seemed so ridiculous, could be that I never mentioned it: "Hey JJ, what do you want in the middle of the morning?"

"I'm sorry, didn't think you would sleep till now, especially if you have Emily around", he is nervous and, yeah what: Afraid…?

I roll my eyes: "It's okay Jay, should have woken up anyway", even if I am a tiny bit sorry for JJ, I don't have to tell him, that Emsy wasn't here "so what's wrong?"

"Just wanted to ask you, what's going on between you and Emily?", he looks anywhere but me and what's that for a question? Is it so hard to see, what we are?!

I roll my eyes: "We are a couple"

"Yeah, I thought so, but…I mean…", idiot!

"What's wrong Jay?", I raise my eyebrows and I'm looking him straight in the eyes, I won't let him look anywhere else, I want to sort that out…now!

He sighs loudly: "Emily was the only person who was ever nice to me and I mean, Effy was never…"

"Emily is my girlfriend not yours and it stays the same, don't know if you noticed it", and now I speak slowly this sucker should hear, what I have to say "Emily is _gay_!"

He nods: "I know she told me, but I thought, maybe…and Katie told me, that her mum is not so happy about you two…and…"

Bustard!

***

"I hate not waking up next to you", Emily sighs into the cell phone, an hour after GayJ left "my mum forces me to stay here the whole day, that's cruel", she sighs, I hate that, after fuckin' JJ, I deserve a bit better…okay I have Emily, my situation isn't that bad…

I lean down against my cushions: "I'd love to spend my morning with you, too. What do you have to do?"

"Help cleaning the house, because my grandparents are coming to Katie and my birthday next week, I mean, why do we have to begin cleaning, now?!", she growls into my ear.

Sounds cute!

But I have no idea, if I should tell her about the JJ thing.

I laugh softly: "My poor Emsy, is Katie helping, too?", yeah, even I can show, that I'm a bit interested, even if it's only a bit!

"I guess, which doesn't mean anything, I hope, that I'm finished soon, so I can sneak out", even her sighing is cuteness itself!


	5. Bad, good day

Okay, I know, I'm a bit late, but I had stress in the last…months? Hope there is anyone left, that wants to read that.

I think, that there will be more updates from now, hopefully ;-)

Have fun reading and review :D

Chapter 5

"So who was that guy today, a friend of yours?", my mum asks me eating her lunch.

I choke a bit on my salad: "Yeah, you can say so I guess…"

"What's wrong? I might be your mum, but I'm not stupid, you know?", she places her hand on mine.

Sighing I put my fork and knife down: "Mum it's okay you now, just have a bad day like usually…"

"Naomi, no, you can't just open up one day and close the other day and lock your heart again like you did the last 16 years", why did I deserve this?, "and don't roll your eyes about it again, you know, how much I hate that"

I roll my eyes again: "Mum everything is fine, okay? I'm just a bit stressed out right now, okay? Got it?", don't wait for an answer though but get up and leave the kitchen, why do parents always get in the business of their kids? That's fuckin' annoying!

I hate that song, why does Emily love it? And why did she chose it to be my ring tone for her? That I want the sound to be over as fast as possible? Anyways…: "Hey Ems, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that my mum can't think of any task, that she could give me, so mind if I'll come?"

"No, not at all, my mum is annoying as ever, so I could use a little bit of distraction", I mop around.

She sighs: "Come on she is not that bad, is she? It could have been a lot worse or what happened?"

"Nothing you're right, I'm sorry, just hurry up. I missed you, okay?", I know it was stupid Gina is much, much better than her mum "love you"

"Everybody decent?", I hear Emily's muffled, husky voice through the door, after she knocked.

I roll my eyes half annoyed at the bad joke and half smiling because she is here now: "And even if I wasn't, it wouldn't bother you, would it?"

"Not at all", she steps smiling into my room, it's stupid that it always takes her fuckin' ages to come here, when she is at the Fitch house "hey, everything all right? Your mum looked a bit worried"

I sigh rolling my eyes: "No, I'm fine, you know her, she's always a bit annoying with her worries"

"Yeah sure Nai, anyways, you're right it's impossible, that somebody could be worried about you", yeah I know I'm a prick, you don't have to tell me that…

I roll my eyes: "Anyways, you're alright? Everything okay at home?"

"Guess so, dad tells mum to stop bothering me, so she spends her whole time planning our holidays", what?, "apparently we're going to France this year"

I gulp: "Okay,", she sits down next to me and cuddles into my side "France sounds lovely, doesn't it?" Now, for real: I hate the thought of her not being here with me for the summer, and damn it France is very far away!

"France is okay maybe but I hate the French accent and language", she grins at me, this grin that shows me that she's trying to use sarcasm…again! Somehow she can never use it right. Knowing that I'm not the only one that will miss the other one of use makes me smile, I love her so much.

"I'll miss you, too, Ems", I kiss her head "we have cell-phones don't we?"

She smiles back at me kissing me softly on the lips, we stay like this just enjoying our company.

Sometimes I love this moments more than the one, where we spend the time kissing.

Okay, scratch that part kissing Emily is like heaven, I mean cuddling is indeed cool and stuff but making out is as much good as just spending time with her doing nothing. My gosh her soft skin under my fingers and than her rosy lips and god the things she does with her tongue!

"Nai?", why the hell did she stop?!

I leave my eyes closed: "Mhh? 'something wrong?"

"Naomi, I have to go, my mum will kill me, if I am not at home before midnight", she kisses my cheek and stands up, I really love her and that's why I really hate, that she always has to go so early "don't look like that, Naomi"

"How am I looking than?", I know that it isn't her fault, but what should I do? I mean it's frustrating, if you really want something, have it and than someone rips it out of your hands again!

"You know going home is the last thing I want to do right now, it's just I can't upset her more or other wise we won't see each other for I don't know how long and that would kill me, okay?"

I stand up sighing, that's not what I meant, I know her mum is a even scarier bitch than her eldest daughter, but I know as well that I love Emily to much to let her go because of that: "Ems, I'm sorry okay? You know me, I do before I think to regret it later, we can do this okay, no matter what it takes to let your mum believe that it's okay that we love each other"

"I'm not sure if I can do this, Nai", gosh she looks so sadly down at me with her big, brown eyes, that I love so much.

I shake my head: "No you probably won't, Em, but _we_'ll do this together and I'm sure that _we_'ll be able to do this, because we love each other, don't we?"

"I love you soo much Nai", she smiles softly at me although I can see that she really wants to fight for us I can still see the sadness in her eyes and a little tear escapes her left eye, that I kiss away immediately.

"So you and Emily, I see", oh yeah, Effy is back again, when I saw Emily going home through my window, I also saw Effy smirking up at me from the other side of the pathway "pulled your finger out than, so straight Campbell"

I roll my eyes but can't hide my grin: "Looks like it, doesn't it? And you and the boys?"

"Nothing important", she simply says and looks through my room, she never was up here "so anything interesting except from the two of you?"

I sit down next to her, I mean, I can only bet 'cause it's Effy, but something is not going smoothly here: "Not really, ehm, Panda and Thomas are kind of back together I think, but except of that, don't know"

She nods her head slowly: "That's good…I mean that they are back together and that you don't notice anything around you, means Emily and you are for good?"

I smirk a bit: "Yeah, we are or better I hope so, her mum is not very supportive, but Katie is somehow getting to the idea, I think", gosh, I sound like an lovesick idiot.

So what you think, was the break to long or should I continue, please, please review *pout*


End file.
